Restricted routes for travelling (e.g., high occupancy vehicle (HOV) lanes, bus lanes, shoulder lanes, etc.) may have different levels of availability and/or access at different times. Traffic may affect travel times of drivers at varying degrees (e.g., traffic may add an hour to a first user's relatively long commute but merely a few minutes to a second driver's relatively shorter commute). In an example, the user may have access to an HOV lane on some days such as when the user is travelling with threshold number of passengers, which may shorten the user's travel time. On other days where the user is not traveling with the threshold number of passengers for the HOV lane, the user may not have access to the HOV lane, which may increase the user's travel time. In an example, the user may see that a bus lane and/or a shoulder lane is empty, but the user may not be permitted to use the bus lane and/or the shoulder lane. Variable travel times may be inconvenient for the user, and may cause the user to miss appointments, dinner reservations, etc. Underutilization of HOV lanes, bus lanes, shoulder lanes, and/or other restricted access road segments may be inefficient for unauthorized drivers that may otherwise take advantage of such travel efficient road segments.